nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats episode list
Pilot (1990) *Tommy Pickles And The Great White Thing (January 1, 1990)unaired Season (1991) *Tommy’s First Birthday (August 11, 1991) *Barbecue Story/Waiter, There’s A Baby In My Soup (August 18, 1991) *At The Movies/Slumber Party (August 25, 1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (September 22, 1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball (September 29, 1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (October 6, 1991) *Grandpa’s Teeth/Momma Trauma (October 13, 1991) *Real Or Robots?/Special Delivery (October 20, 1991) *Candy Bar Creep Show/Monster In The Garage (October 27, 1991) *Weaning Tommy/Incident In Aisle 7 (November 3, 1991) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (November 10, 1991) *Fluffy Vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (November 17, 1991) *Graham Canyon/Stu Makers' Elves (November 24, 1991) Season (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (January 5, 1992) *Chuckie Vs. The Potty/Together at Last (January 12, 1992) *The Big House/The Shot (January 19, 1992) *Showdown At Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirror land (January 26, 1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (February 2, 1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (February 9, 1992) *Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick (February 16, 1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (February 23, 1992) *No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies (March 1, 1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Feud (March 8, 1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (March 15, 1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (March 22, 1992) *A Visit From Lipschitz/What The Big People Do (March 29, 1992) *Visitors From Outer Space/The Case of The Missing Rugrat (April 5, 1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (April 12, 1992) *Rebel Without A Teddy Bear/Angelica The Magnificent (April 19, 1992) *Meet The Carmichaels/The Box (April 26, 1992) *Down The Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (May 3, 1992) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (May 10, 1992) *Feeding Hubert/Spike The Wonder Dog (May 17, 1992) *The Slide/The Big Flush (May 24, 1992) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (May 31, 1992) *Game Show Didi/Toys In The Attic (June 7, 1992) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie Vs. Angelica (June 14, 1992) *Tooth Or Dare/Party Animals (June 21, 1992) Season 3 (1992-1993) *The Santa Experience (December 5, 1992) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique (December 12, 1992) *Chuckie’s First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (December 19, 1992) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis! (December 26, 1992) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (January 2, 1993) *Circus Angelicus/The Stork (January 9, 1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell, My Friend (January 16, 1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks A Leg (January 23, 1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (January 30, 1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets A Job (February 6, 1993) *Give and Take/The Gold Rush (February 13, 1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (February 20, 1993) *Cuffed/The Blizzard (February 27, 1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (March 5, 1993) Season 4 (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple (March 13, 1993) *Naked Tommy/Tommy And The Secret Club (March 20, 1993) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie Is Rich (March 27, 1993) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (April 3, 1993) *In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair (April 10, 1993) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (April 17, 1993) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (April 24, 1993) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (May 1, 1993) *New Kid In Town/Pickles Vs. Pickles (May 8, 1993) *Kid TV/The Sky Is Falling (May 15, 1993) *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (May 22, 1993) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (May 29, 1993) *Passover (June 4, 1993) Season 5 (1996-1997) *Doug And Rugrats Christmas (December 1, 1996) *Chanukah (December 6, 1996) *Mother's Day (May 9, 1997) *Vacation (May 16, 1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (May 23, 1997) *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The 'Lympics (May 30, 1997) *Car Wash/Heatwave (June 6, 1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of The Duck (June 13, 1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (June 20, 1997) *The Rugrats Father’s Day Special (June 27, 1997) *The Turkey Who Came To Dinner (July 3, 1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair (July 10, 1997) *Send In the Clouds/In The Naval (July 17, 1997) *The Mattress/Looking For Jack (July 24, 1997) *Hiccups/Autumn Leaves (July 31, 1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (August 7, 1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (August 14, 1997) Season 6 (1997) *Angelica Orders Out/Let It Snow (August 21, 1997) *Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light (August 28, 1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (September 4, 1997) *Crime And Punishment/Baby Maybe (September 11, 1997) *Word of The Day/Jonathan Babysits (September 18, 1997) *He Saw, She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (September 25, 1997) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble (October 2, 1997) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (October 9, 1997) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica For A Day (October 16, 1997) *Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam (October 23, 1997) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa (October 30, 1997) *Journey To The Center of The Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (November 6, 1997) *The Family Tree (November 13, 1997) Season 7 (1999) *Chuckie’s Duckling/A Dog’s Life (February 7, 1999) *Chuckerfly/Angelica’s Twin (February 14, 1999) *Raising Dil/No Naps (February 21, 1999) *Man of The House/A Whole New Stu (February 28, 1999) *Submarine/Chuckie’s A Lefty (March 6, 1999) *Baking Dil/Hair! (March 13, 1999) *Zoo Story/I Do (March 20, 1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (March 27, 1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica’s Ballet (April 3, 1999) *Opposites Attract/The Art Museum (April 10, 1999) *The Jungle/The Old Country (April 17, 1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie’s Complaint (April 24, 1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (May 1, 1999) *Chuckie’s Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (May 8, 1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (May 15, 1999) *What’s Your Line?/Two By Two (May 22, 1999) *All’s Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (May 29, 1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (June 6, 1999) *Runaway Reptar (June 13, 1999) *Share And Share A Spike/Tommy For Mayor (June 20, 1999) *Brothers Are Monsters/Cooking With Susie (June 27, 1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (July 4, 1999) *Partners In Crime/Thumb’s Up (July 11, 1999) *Planting Dil/The Joke’s On You (July 18, 1999) *The Big Showdown/Doctor Susie (July 25, 1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee-Wee Scouts (August 1, 1999) *Chuckie’s New Shirt/Cave babies (August 8, 1999) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (August 15, 1999) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (August 22, 1999) *No Place Like Home (August 29, 1999) *Be My Valentine (September 5, 1999) *Discover America (September 12, 1999) Season 8 (2000) *Diaper Change/Fall Stinks/Don’t Poop On My Parade (May 6, 2000) *Angelicon/Dil’s Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (May 13, 2000) *Dil Saver/Cooking With Phil And Lil/Piece of Cake (May 20, 2000) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Buddy (May 27, 2000) *Finsterella (June 3, 2000) *Bad Shoes/The World According To Dil and Spike/Wash-Dry Story (June 10, 2000) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Falling Stars (June 17, 2000) *Changes For Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of A Time (June 24, 2000) *Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please (July 1, 2000) *And The Winner Is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (July 8, 2000) *Day of the Potty/Tell-Tale Cell Phone/The Time of Their Lives (July 15, 2000) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (July 22, 2000) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of The Town (July 29, 2000) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (August 5, 2000) *All Growed Up (August 11, 2000) Season 9 (2001-2002) *A Rugrats Easter (April 2, 2001) *Pre-school Daze (May 13, 2001) *Curse of The Were-Wuff (October 20, 2001) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (August 4, 2002) *Quiet, Please!/Early Retirement (August 11, 2002) *The Doctor Is In/The Big Sneeze (August 18, 2002) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (August 25, 2002) *Daddy’s Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (September 1, 2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (September 8, 2002) *Murmur On The Ornery Express (September 15, 2002) *Back to School/Sweet Dreams (September 23, 2002) *A Step At A Time/Angelica's Assistant (September 30, 2002) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones And The Ring of The Sunbeams (October 7, 2002) *Happy Taffy/Imagine That (October 14, 2002) Season 10 (2002-2003) *Club Fred (February 22, 2002) *The Perfect Twins (May 13, 2002) *Babies In Toyland (December 21, 2002) *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards (May 1, 2004) *Diapies And Dragons/Baby Power (May 13, 2004) *Bug Off/The Crawl Space (May 20, 2004) *Starstruck/Where's Taffy? (May 27, 2004) *They Came From The Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash (June 3, 2004) *Mutt's In A Name/Hurricane Alice (June 10, 2004) *Bestest of Show/Hold The Pickles (June 17, 2004) *Baby Sale/Steve (June 23, 2004) *The Bravliest Baby/Gimme An 'A' (June 30, 2004) *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes The Cake (July 7, 2004) Tales From The Crib (2005-2006) *Snow White (September 9, 2005) *Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (September 5, 2006) *Chuckie’s Birthday (October 10, 2009) *The Gingerbread Baby (TBA) Rugrats Lost Episodes *Tommy The Sage (January 15, 1990) *Didi’s Cold (January 22, 1990) *Metamorphosis (January 29, 1990) *Chuckie Gets Trapped (February 5, 1990) *Dog Show (February 12, 1990) *Rear Crib Slat (February 19, 1990) *Tommy The Gambler (February 26, 1990) *The Seance (March 4, 1990) *The Parade (March 11, 1990) *Angelica Takes A Candy Bar (A.K.A. Shoplifting) (March 18, 1990) *The Case of The Missing Eggs (March 25, 1990) *Poindexter (April 1, 1990) *Client Dinner (April 8, 1990) *Glasberg’s Polynesian Restaurant (April 15, 1990) *Chuckie & Susie (?) (April 22, 1990) Movies (1998-2003) *The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (November 17, 2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (June 13, 2003) *Rugrats Meet Aladdin (May 28, 2004) (distributed by Walt Disney Pictures) *Rugrats In London (June 14, 2007) Rugrats Videos